User blog:Dark Cyan/CyGIR Rap Battles 5: Freddy Fazbear vs Mr. Bear
Hello, everyone. And welcome to CyGIR Rap Battles! The last battle was in May, and the next one will probably take even longer to make due to reasons. It's probably safe to say we were already on hiatus, but if we weren't, we definitely are now. Still, this is our Halloween special! This battle pits the friendly animatronic Freddy Fazbear, from the video game series Five Nights at Freddy's, against the lovable children's TV show host, Mr. Bear, from the story 1999. Absolutely nothing can go wrong in this nice, safe battle between two bears aimed at k͈̻̂̑̊̏̿ͦ͊i̩̪͆̊d̳̗̤̞͌̑͗ͅs̹͚͈̣ͧ͗̓͐̂ͅ Enjoy! (Last battle's hints explained: It was a link to Wonderpikachu's profile. Because he's a scary bear.) Beat: Let's Play! 'The Battle' 'Freddy Fazbear' (starts at 0:24) Hey, there! Looks like it’s time to get the band back together! Now come on, gang! We have to face this lone man in his cellar! There have been some...scary rumors on the topic of his predation He grabs a map and a box of tissues when he hears the phrase “Sister Location”! Let me introduce you! This is Bonnie. With a guitar, he’s the star of any event! And here comes Chica with the pizza! Let’s Eat! Ignore that strange scent... Don’t forget Foxy! After ‘87, who cares about 1999? That’s a nice bear suit, buddy, but I insist you try on mine! 'Mr. Bear' (starts at 0:49) Ooh, we have visitors, kids! I just want to dance in delight! The rest of us were almost finished with our lesson, if that’s alright If any kids in the audience want to be game designers, here’s a tip; Don’t release a million shit sequels months before they’re finished! You’re looking a little Fredbear, my friend. You should let me patch you up! I’m good with scissors, right, kids?...ANSWER ME, YOU FUCKS! I hate how they cry when they’re scared. Oh, well! Just have to grin and bear it! My show’s so much better than you game, you can’t even compare it! 'Freddy Fazbear' (starts at 1:14) I’ll pop-drop and Spring-lock this pathetic little furry! You’d be better off facing Krueger because IT’S ME! Golden Freddy! Your worst Nightmare is rocking his mic with four games, a novel and a movie Googly eyes on a hand’s the only time this looney ever sees a Booby! You’re nothing but a sad paedo in a bad costume who’s lost his sanity Up against six feet of killer robot? Tune into reality! You want to bash my quick finishes, while your story’s yet to be answered? It shouldn’t take over five years to write one fucking creepypasta! 'Mr. Bear' (starts at 1:38) Update - Dear Freddy, my dear, dear bear! You know where to find me, so fight me face to face if you dare! I’ll leave you smashed with a bat and buried, with a pentagram drawn on the topsoil! The only way you’ll ever be lit is with some wood and oil! I’m a furry? Just try typing your name into Deviantart! The only people who like you jerk off to drawings of spare parts! I’m real fear! The kind of creepy you can’t just achieve with a jumpscare! I’ll be awaiting your reply! 100 fuzzy hugs, Mr Bear WHO WON? Freddy Fazbear Mr. Bear Category:Blog posts